Acording to You: The Real Story
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Based off my one shot According to You.  You don't have to read it though.  Sarah is stuck with an abusive boyfriend and her only hope is the man she loves, but does he even know her pain, let alone love her back?  Read a tail of love, pain, and strength.  Now complete
1. A Rude Awaking

Chapter 2

A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my messed up ideas :)

Sarah jolted upward as her alarm rang out next to her bed. She took a moment to steady her breathing after her dream. Why was it haunting her still? It had been two years since the day she had been forced to leave her family by Jake. She looked over at him laying on the other side of the bed and couldn't help feeling ashamed of herself. Pushing those thoughts away she got up stumbling into the bathroom her hip and side still bruised from when he had kicked and grabbed her. Her eyes met her reflection and she sighed. A bruise marred her cheek and her eye was already slightly blackening. She pulled out some make-up and began trying to hide the bruises to the best of her ability. Half way through she looked into the mirror and whispered sadly,

"I wonder what you would say Hoggle, if you could see how far I have fallen." she turned her back to the mirror not noticing as it flashed slightly before turning back and finishing the make-up. Satisfied with that she went to grab her cloths for the day not noticing as the mirror flashed again as she walked out. Walking over to one of the dressers and grabbing her uniform she pulled it on. She wasn't allowed to do much, Jake said she had to be home most of the time, but she had pleaded to be allowed to do something. So he had said she could work at the dinner down town. It wasn't much but it was something to do while he was at work. Pulling up her hair into a short pony tail she walked over and shook Jake slightly awake. He opened his eyes slightly and narrowed them,

"What?" he growled, most likely still mad about last night. Sadly she didn't even remember what she did to anger him.

"I'm going to work I just thought I would tell you." He glared sitting up and pushing her roughly away.

"Watch how you talk to me." he said angrily. She nodded mutely before picking up her bag and heading out the door of their apartment. As she walked down the street to the dinner she heard two identical trills and looked up to see two beautiful doves fly over head. A small smile tugged at her lips. She would love to be free, able to go where she liked. Her eyes became downcast and she looked away from the doves and kept walking. She didn't deserve freedom. She didn't deserve anything. After all Jake made it clear that she was useless. Good for nothing but sex. Still, part of her, a tiny part of her, didn't agree with that. A tiny part that wanted nothing more then to wish herself away and see if the Goblin King would take her away and extend that old offer. His words echoed in her head: _Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave_. She shook her head clearing her thoughts, he didn't mean it. Why would some one like him want some one like her. Plain old, useless Sarah. She pushed him out of her thoughts sadly knowing it was useless to think about such things. If she remembered one thing from her time in the Labyrinth it was that _**life isn't fair**_. Besides, she deserved getting beaten. Why else would Jake treat her like that? Obviously she deserved it, but dreaming of those mismatched eyes staring at her with all the love in the world was like a sick joke. Like the world was taunting her, showing her what she couldn't have. For once she allowed herself to utter those powerful words,

"I wish I was dead sometimes." She whispered and then hurried toward the dinner before she was late. Not even noticing the small alarmed hoot from a near by as a lone barn owl took flight.

-line break-

A world away three friends were meeting to figure out what all the chaos was about.

"Perhaps its a runner." Sir Didyums chirped up from his place on Ambroisois, his loyal dog. Hoggle scowled slightly. He still hadn't told either Didyums or Ludo what he saw this morning was debating if he even should.

"Sawah?" Both Didyums and Hoggle looked at Ludo wondering why he suddenly said Sarah's names when a said voice rang out across the Labyrinth, one they immediately recognized,

"I wish I was dead sometimes."

The Labyrinth it's self seemed to stop living for a moment, and then the chaos increased ten fold. Shouting could be heard from all over while the three friends just stood there shell shocked. Hoggle's mind was on over load, Sarah knew how dangerous it was to make a wish but to wish herself **dead**, was terrifying. He had planed on telling Jareth what he had seen. Of Sarah's bruised face and broken expression but now he didn't have to, the damn slime ball would know. He might hate the guy but Jareth was most likely the only one who could help Sarah. Didyums looked over at him with a fearful expression, they both knew this wouldn't end well. Ludo let out a loud cry of sadness. Hoggle turned to both of them and said flatly,

"He is going to pissed beyond measure." Didyums didn't even need to ask and nodded,

"Ay, the King will not be pleased." He too was worried about Lady Sarah. Something just wasn't right, he could tell by the look of anger and sadness in Hoggle's eyes.

"Sir Hoggle..." He was cut off when Hoggle shut his eyes and spoke quietly,

"I saw her this morning. I don't think she meant to summon me, she just asked what my opinion would be on something ya know? Then I saw her face, damn it Didyums, it was all bruised. Like she had just gotten out of a brawl." He didn't respond right away,

"Could she be being-" once again he was cut off by Hoggle,

"Sarah ain't someone to get into a brawl Didyums. There is no other option besides that." again the fox remained quite for a few moments,

"Do you think the King knows?" Hoggle was about to answer when the Labyrinth shook before going still a second later,

"Ya, I think he knows." Hoggle muttered. Sir Didyums walked over to Ludo to try and comfort his brother while Hoggle turned to look at the castle,

"Please don't grant that wish Jareth, help her instead." he muttered.

-line break-

Jareth stood in his private chambers fists clenched. He wasn't one to get angry, he normally had a calm head but there was one person who could totally mess with his calm head.

Sarah.

That girl, woman now, was the only one who could truly bring out his emotions. Be it anger, love or sadness, she had that power over him. He had taken to watching her from a far once in a while. Every once or twice a year, just to see if she was doing well. Up until today things seemed fine. Now he knew better. That wish brought to light how much pain she must be in. He shut his eyes taken a calming breath. The Labyrinth herself had rejected that horrid wish. If she was stepping in things were bad, and that was putting it mildly. He summoned one of his crystals and looked into it, willing it to show Sarah. When it did he saw her balancing several trays of food walking from table to table. He frowned slightly, this wasn't a job Sarah should be in. She was much smarter and more talented. Things weren't adding up, what could cause Sarah to wish herself dead? A man approached her asking her something to which she nodded quickly delivering the trays of food and heading over to him. The man had a concerned look on his face and he heard him talking,

"Sarah, what are you still doing working here? You could be doing so much more and you and I both know it." Jareth perked slightly, maybe he would get some answers,

"Sal, please, don't get involved." she whispered not meeting the mans eyes. Jareth narrowed his eyes, he had seen this behavior some where but could place his finger on it. The man, Sal, looked at her closer,

"Sarah, I know what he does to you." he said softly. Sarah stiffened and Jareth raised an eyebrow,

"Sal don't-" Sal continued,

"What I don't get is why a girl like you puts up with a scum bag like him." Sarah winced as Sal reached a had out rubbed his thumb across her cheek and Jareth's eyes widened when he saw the bruised skin,

"Do you really think your the first girl that's come through here that has an abusive jack ass as a boyfriend?" Jareth lost all control at that, he threw the crystal against the wall shattering it. The Labyrinth shook violently for a moment before he reigned in his emotions. Damn it! His eyes were alight with furry as he began to pace. Abused, Sarah was being abused. He had to do something but couldn't until she made a wish that **didn't** involve her dying. He summoned another crystal and it showed Sal hugging Sarah,

"Sarah, do yourself a favor and leave." She shook her head,

"I can't Sal, he would most likely kill me first. Besides I deserve what he does to me." she whispered. Sal looked put off and Jareth's face became murderous. Oh when he got his hands on the bastard who made his Sarah feel like this. He paused slightly,

His Sarah.

He was being a moron thinking about that. If she got out of this mess she would most likely swear off men. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and turned his attention back to the crystal,

"Sarah, that's bull shit. Look, take this," he handed her a slip of paper with a number on it, "That's my cell, if he attacks you again get out of there, call me and I'll come get you. Sarah you deserve better, don't throw your life away because of a guy who claims he loves you and then turns around and beats you. If he loved he wouldn't do that." With that Sal walked away and Sarah stood there staring at the sheet of paper for a moment before slipping it into her pants pocket. Jareth dismissed the crystal and collapsed on his bed running a hand through his hair. Her eyes were haunting him now, and not in the way they used to. Her eyes used to be so full of fire and passion and now they were lifeless and empty. Like there was no hope left in the world. He growled hating feeling so useless, but until Sarah made a wish, things were out of his control. He just hoped this Sal person knew what he was doing and that Sarah ran when she got the chance.

-line break-

Sarah walked home after her shift deep in thought. Sal had said she didn't deserve what Jake was doing to her but Sarah wasn't so sure. A part of her was screaming in agreement, that she didn't deserve the abuse. The other part, the larger part was afraid of Jake coming after her if she tried to leave. She stopped out side the house. Did she have what it takes to leave? To turn and run to save herself? She felt tears running down her face as her feet backed up on there own accord. Sal was offering her a chance at the freedom she wanted so badly. Why waste such an opportunity? He could help her, protect her even. Without thinking she turned her back and ran away from the house to the nearest pay phone and dialed the number Sal gave her,

"Hello?" came his voice,

"Sal, can you come get me?" she asked through tears, without so much as a pause Sal answered,

"Where are you?"

She told him and she hung up when he said he would be there in a few minutes. She sat on the curb and waited. Then she noticed Jake's car coming up the street and jumped behind some bushes and hid. If he caught her any chance at freedom would be blown out the window and she would end up with broken bones. When the car passed she stumbled out of the bush and a car stopped and Sal got out of the car and helped her into the passengers seat,

"How you feeling?" he asked softly. She looked at him with a tear stained face and a small almost invisible smile,

"Free." she whispered, before shutting her eyes and dozing off not realizing how exhausted she truly was.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. Things are going to get messy next chapter.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

**An angry Jake. Jareth prays for a wish, Sarah tries to help herself stand up on her own two feet again. Sal plans a suprise for Sarah and much more.**

**PS: I'm having an issue with my dunge- errr closet. Jareth escaped along with a few others. In his place we have Ludo who helped me make cookies! So who ever reviews gets a Ludo hug and a cookie! So hit that button.**


	2. To heal a heart

**According to You**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth tho I wish I did. **

**PS Read the author's note! **

Sarah awoke, turning on her back to stare at the ceiling. She blinked slightly, last nights events coming back to her. A small almost invisible smile came to her lips, as she sat up stretching her sore limps. Her eyes scanned the room taking in her surroundings. As she began to get up the door across from the bed opened revealing Sal. He smiled at her shifting a package in his arm.

"Hello sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. What's with the package?" she asked curiously. He gave a small smile,

"It seems someone is watching out for you. There was no name on it besides yours." he handed her the package and she took it with slightly shacking hands. Sarah Williams was written in an elegant scrawl across the package, the white wrapping paper crinkling under her fingers. Letting out a reveled sigh at the it wasn't from Jake she took the corner of the paper and pulled it back. Shock filled her features at seeing the cover of a familiar red book. Her fingers unconsciously ran over the gold lettering of the cover.

Labyrinth.

She smiled down at the little book and shut her eyes. A few tears streaked down her cheeks,

"Thank you, Goblin King." she whispered, knowing he was the only one who could have sent this. After all Jake had thrown it away after he noticed how attached she was to it. Sal's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled up at him, "Thanks for bringing this to me." she said softly. He shrugged.

"No big." There was a comfortable silence when Sarah asked,

"Do you need me to do anything? I mean I don't want to be a free loader." Sal shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." he messed up her in a teasing manor. As he went to get up, Sarah put a hand on his shoulder,

"Why help me?" her voice came out as a waver. Sal placed his hands on both her shoulders,

"Your an amazing woman Sarah. You could be anything you wanted but you gave it up. Gave it up for some one who would never appreciate such a gift. Out there, somewhere, is a man who will. A man who would give the world for you." Sarah had tears sliding down her cheeks,

"Or move the stars?" she choked out, half jokingly, half serious. Jareth's figure coming into her minds eye. She shut her eyes willing his image out of her mind. Sal gave a small smile,

"Or move the stars. I have a feeling someone said that to you." he sounded curious. Sarah held the book closer to her chest.

"He did. Once upon a time." a heavy sadness filled her voice. Sal met her eyes.

"That's why you were with Jake. Something happened and you realized the hard way that you were in love with that guy." She nodded sadly.

"His name...His name is Jareth. I...I was to young to understand. I was 15 and he 17." the age was a half truth. She had been 15, Jareth was- well she didn't know how old he was. "He confessed his love to me. I didn't realize what he meant till to late. He moved away, and I haven't seen him since." Sal nodded,

"Sounds like you regret not leaving with him." a bitter smile filled her lips,

"Every fucking day." she admitted brokenly. Sal looked into her eyes with something akin to understanding,

"You still love him." it wasn't a question. Sarah sighed,

"Yes." she whispered. Sal gave a small smile,

"Think it will last?" she gave a dry laugh,

"Only forever. Not long at all." Sal sighed,

"Why not call him?" Sarah blinked,

"Sal you don't understand. We parted on bad, scratch that, horrible terms. He probably hate me." She rambled. Sal chuckled,

"You won't know till ya try. What's the worst that could happen?" Sarah stayed quite, contemplating this. The worst? Getting bogged was pretty high up there. She shook her head,

"I'll think about it." She finally coincided. Sal smiled again and stood up,

"Would you like some breakfast? I could run down the street and get you something." he offered. Sarah opened her mouth to answer only for her stomach to growl loudly. Sarah blushed as Sal chuckled lightly.

"Guess that answers that question." Sarah gave a small smile and laughed quietly. Sal's eyes softened for a moment,

"You should laugh more often." he said lightly. Sarah nodded,

"I'll try my best." she offered quietly,

"Good. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes with food." he said before walking out. Sarah waved to him, as soon as the door closed her eyes landed on the book in her lap.

"Jareth..." she whispered quietly. Oblivious, to the mismatched owl eyes watching her threw the window.

-JSJSJS-

Jareth arrived back in his castle, shock marring his normally stoic features. One thought running threw his head, over and over like a mantra of pure happiness.

She loved him.

It had taken him by utter surprise, causing him to almost fall out of the tree he had been perched in. He silently thanked what ever god liked him that he hadn't. It would have been utterly humiliating not to mention making him out to be a stalker. Now though, he wanted nothing more then to go to Sarah's side,

"Just make a wish precious." he whispered collapsing on his bed with a tired sigh, "one wish and we could finally be together." he murmured before falling into a dream filled sleep.

-JSJSJS-

Jake glowered at the waitress in front of him with utter contempt,

"Care to repeat that?" he growled out. The waitress sent her own stone withering glare back,

"Miss. Williams," She put a lot of emphasis on the Miss. As if mocking him, "Quit yesterday. It seems she smarted up and decided to stop putting up with your sorry ass." she sneered turning sharply on her heel, pony tail smacking him in the face as she walked away. He glowered and went to grab her shoulder when some one cleared their throat,

"What are you doing her Jake?" came the cold voice of Sal. Jake turned and leveled a glare at the man.

"Looking for Sarah. Where the hell is she?" Sal got a look in his eyes that screamed, 'I know something you don't know, and I'll never tell.'

"Oh she quit. Had a bag with her, nasty bruise on her face as well. Said she was done with your shit. I gave her a nice advance and said good luck. Off she went on the midnight Greyhound." he said with mock sadness. Jake glared,

"She tell you were she was headed?" he demanded. Sal laughed,

"Even if she did, why in the name of hell would I tell you?" he asked. Jake's eyes narrowed,

"I'm her boyfriend." Sal laughed,

"Oh? Then wouldn't she have told you she was leaving? Look boy, she's gone. She didn't need your shit. Actually if I remember correctly she mention another name before she left." Sal held this information in front of him, teasing him with it. Jake took a step close to him,

"What name?" he demanded, Sal smirked,

"Oh it went with, 'I can't take this anymore! Why should I stay with a no good jackass when there is a man that would move the stars for me if he could!' I of course was curious, I mean, awesome pick up line and all. Damn lucky bloke to, getting a girl like Sarah. She said, his name was Jareth." he paused watching with amusement as Jake's eyes became murderous, "She said she contacted him a few nights ago. He offered her room and board. Nice guy. She jumped on the Greyhound to Vegas and I was only to happy to see her go. She needs a better life. Away from this dinner, this town, and most of all you." Sal sneered the last part.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Jake snapped in anger. Sal's eyes narrowed,

"Get out of my restaurant you abusive jackass." Sal all but snarled. Jake stormed out slamming the door behind him. As he got in his car he growled under his breath,

"You'll pay for this Sarah." before speeding off.

-JSJSJS-

Sal stepped back into the house to see Sarah looking at the bookshelf in the living,

"Hey girly." he said teasingly. She jumped holding her hand to her chest,

"Damn it Sal! Don't do that!" she scolded. He laughed putting the bag of food on the coffee table,

"Sorry Sar, couldn't help it. Guess who I saw at the dinner." Sarah's eyes became fearful,

"He was there wasn't he." she whispered. Sal nodded but the cheshire grin was making Sarah's fears fly out the window,

"Oh yes. Rather ticked. I mean you left on a Greyhound to Vegas to meet up with your long lost Romeo and all." Sarah's eyes widened and then she started to laugh quietly, which soon turned into full blown out laughter. She was clutching her sides try to stay standing,

"Oh Sal you evil man you." she complimented. He chuckled smiling at seeing her son happy,

"I didn't want him snooping about. This way the dumb ass thinks your in Vegas and we don't have to worry that much." she smiled and jumped at Sal giving him a huge hug,

"Thank You." she whispered. He hugged her back,

"No prob Sar. You are like a little sister to me." he said quietly. She smiled pulling back,

"Lets eat!" she said with a smile. He grinned and began dishing out food, glad to see a spark in her eyes that he felt belonged there all along.

**Yay! It's done! Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update. My rule is 10 reviews one update. That way I get time to write the update lol. Anyway this story seems rather populer so I updated this before ACFC. I'm not sure if any of you read it but I think I should point it out. It's another of my stories, crossing over Bleach and Harry Potter. Mainly set in the Potter verse. If it interests you go check it out. A Chance for Change is the name. Anyway, I give you the next chapter preview, (which I actually have started!)**

**Preview:**

**Dancing, music and sanctuary.**

**Make what you will of it.**

**Reviewers get to hug the smokin Goblin King.**


	3. Good gone Bad

**ATU**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: do I look like Jim Henson? No? Then I don't own the Goblin King and his super awesome underlings lol.**

Days turned into weeks and soon Sarah had been with Sal for just a little over a month. Over that time many things had happened. Sarah had begun to come out of her shell and get her old strength back. She also picked up something she had thought she would never do again. Writing. In high school she had written a lot. Even entered a few contests, but when Jake started hogging all her time, she ended up giving that up. Now her right hand flew across pages upon pages until she could barley move it. Sal found it amazing how she could think up an idea and run with it until she wanted to stop. In fact he did something that no one had down since her father and Karen. He encouraged her to keep going. Going as far to pick up a laptop so she wouldn't have to keep sharping pencils. She had bemoaned the fact he spent so much money on her but he hushed her saying she could pay him back when she got famous. Not if, but when. He always reminded her of that. They split the house work 50 50 so Sal didn't have to do it all. Today was Friday, and things seemed rather calm. Sarah sat curled up on a sofa, laptop on her lap, glancing out once in a while at the tree outside. It was colorful, autumns grasp working its magic. The yellows, reds, and golds always made Sarah feel calm. Everything in harmony. She let a small smile grace her lips, saving the file she was working on. Her mind began to wander, as it often did when she wasn't doing anything, to a certain Fay. Her dreams were now so bitter sweet she some times woke up crying at the loss of his arms holding her close. Craving the real thing more and more each passing day. Still though, something held her back. She wasn't exactly sure what stopped her from calling on Him, but it was a rather strong block. Perhaps it was the fear of His rejection? A rather large possibility, and a very likely one. She knew she loved Him after all. It was only a matter of the feelings were returned. The book proved one thing of nothing else, He didn't hate her. Who would send their enemy something that they dearly missed and loved? She sighed in frustration, only Jareth could wind her up like this. Here or not, he always got in her head. She was jolted out of her musings when Sal rushed in. He was wearing a huge grin and looked like Christmas came early.

"Sarah you won't guess what happened!" she raised a fine eyebrow,

"You won the lottery?" he scoffed,

"Not likely. No an old friend of mine scored two V.I.P passes to that awesome club down town! You know the one with the dancing, karaoke, and bar?" She tilted her head slightly trying to remember and then it dawned on her and she stared at him in shock.

"You got V.I.P passes for **_Solstice_**?" he grinned nodded.

"Yes! He ain't into that type of thing so it looks like we are going!" Sarah couldn't help the huge smile that filled her face. She had wanted to go to **_Solstice _**ages but knew it wasn't in the cards especially with Jake in the picture. Not to mention the coast of admission. Then she frowned, Sal noticed,

"Whats wrong Sar?" he asked. She sighed leaning back into the chair,

"I can't go." He blinked,

"Why the hell not?" he asked confused.

"I have nothing to wear to a club like that Sal." she lamented. She had taken the little money she had and gone to Salvation Army and picked up some close so she had something to wear around the house. Other then that, she had really no cloths. Sal tsked giving Sarah a cherishe grin,

"Then we will just have to remedy that won't we?" Sarah blinked,

"Huh?" she said confused. He grabbed her jacket throwing it at her,

"Get your shoes on we are going shopping!" She began to object only to get a pillow to the face,

"No objections! Think of it as an early Christmas present!" he said. She scowled throwing the pillow back at him.

"But Sal-"

"No buts!" he snapped. She sighed knowing it was useless to argue and got up pulling her shoes and coat on.

A half an hour later they arrived at the mall. Sarah was being pulled into a dress store by Sal before she knew what was going. Sal threw several dresses at her and pushed her into a changing room.

"Sal your the only guy I know that likes shopping." she complained starting to try on the first dress. It felt like it was choking her so she threw it back. Several attempts later Sal sighed angerly,

"Damn it! It shouldn't be this hard! I wish we could just find an awesome party dress for you!" he huffed. Sarah accidentally walked into the door when she realized his wording.

"Fuck that hurt!" she yelped. Sal turned to her,

"You ok there Sar?" she muttered something but didn't say anything as her eyes scanned the store. Phew no glitter or Goblin King. She didn't know if she should be sad or relived. At that moment a young female clerk came up holding a silver dress,

"I couldn't help but notice you going threw dress after dress over here. You should try this on." she said offer her the dress. Sarah took it gingerly and walked into the dressing room and pulled it on. It fit over her like a second skin. It came down to her knees. The neckline came down in a slight V showing a bit of her cleavage. She turned to the side noticing the back formed an X. It had long sleeves that were a see threw black and rested right above her hands. Overall the dress was perfect. She stepped out of the dressing room and Sal stared in shock. Sarah's messy raven hair fell over her shoulder as she walked toward him. She looked like...well unnatural. Not in a bad way, just not of this earth. Like she was so much more.

"Sarah. That's the dress. You look amazing." he said quietly. She nodded slightly looking at the floor with a slight blush marring her cheeks.

"I'll go change real quick then. I need to find a pair of shoes for this." she said softly. As she changed Sal spotted a perfect pair of heels and picked them up. They were about 3 inches and silver and black. Sarah walked out and the two headed to the register,

"Your in luck." the cashier said, "both of these items are 70% off. The total comes to $80." both Sarah and Sal stared in shock.

"That's-" Sarah started,

"That's fuckin amazing!" Sal cheered. Sarah could only nod in agreement. They grabbed the two bags and headed over to the cosmetics store where Sarah picked up some emerald and silver eye shadow. That done they headed back to the house to get ready.

9'o clock chimed and Sal stood at the bottom of the steps tapping his foot.

"How do I look?" came a soft voice from the top of the steps. Sal looked up and felt his jaw drop. Sarah stood there, her raven locks flowing down her shoulders, standing out against the pale beauty of the dress. Her eyes popped with the eyeshadow. It wasn't gaudy but enough to accent her bright green eyes. She started down the steps proving that the dress molded perfectly to her body. Sal found himself staring with out truly meaning to.

"Sal?" she asked. He shook his head,

"You are going to knock everyone dead." He said. Sarah smiled looking at the ground for a moment,

"Thanks." They walked out to the car and were on their way.

When they arrived at the club cat calls echoed out at Sarah's appearance. Eyes fallowed her as she walked gracefully toward the entrance with Sal. She was slightly embarrassed about all the people watching her but ignored it for the most part. They got to the bouncer who looked at them for a moment. Sal gave him the V.I.P passes and he let them pass into the club. Music was blaring and Sarah noticed there were two different floors. One with the Karaoke and the other for dancing. Both levels had bars and tables. Sarah tugged Sal's arm,

"Can we do Karaoke first?" she asked. He smiled but motioned for her to lead the way. As they headed up stairs the sound became less loud. There were a few people up on the stage and a good 50 sitting in chairs. Sarah stood a little straighter,

"Gonna sing Sar?" Sal asked. Sarah let a small grin fill her lips.

"Of coarse and I have the perfect song." Sarah wadded the the group of people and walked up to the DJ.

"Ello hun. What can I do you for?" he asked in a flirtatious voice. She put on a non-pulsed face,

"You have the song What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger?" She asked. The DJ nodded handing her a mic,

"It's all yours." he said with a grin. She stepped on stage and the music started. Taking a deep breath she began singing,

**_You know the bed feels warmer,  
>Sleeping here alone,<br>You know I dream in color,  
>And do the things I want.<br>You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back"_** she began walking across the stage, the patrons clapping to the beat. She felt freer then she had in a long time. She felt so alive.

"**_you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me myself and i  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,<br>Stand a little taller" _** Her voice echoed around the room and she was vaugly aware of cheering and that the crowd had doubled from before.  
><strong><em>"Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>You heard that I was starting over with someone new,  
>They told you I was moving on, over you,<br>__You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging  
>You try to break me but you see<em>**" She was dancing and twirling. Drawing cat calls and cheers from the crowd.  
><strong><em>"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>stand a little taller  
>doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone.  
>what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Thanks to you I got a new thing started<br>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted  
>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me<br>You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end...  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, Myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<br>I'm not alone "_**

She stopped and took a bow. Loud cheers assaulted her ears. Calls for more and others things. She walked off the stage and met up with Sal who grinned grabbing her into a huge hug.

"Amazing job up there Sar." he said with a grin. She laughed nodding.

"Hey I'm gonna head downstairs for a little." He nodded letting her go. She walked down the steps and headed toward the dance floor but before she got there rough hands grabbed her and she was pulled into a dark hall way.

"What the hell!" she demanded. The pressure on her forearms increased and she let out a small whimper of pain. "Let go of me!" she yelled only for a hand to cover her mouth,

"Shut the hell up." a voice snarled, "Don't make this worse then its gotta be honey." Sarah struggled trying to get away only for another pair of arms to restrain her.

"Behave and we won't hurt you. Much." hissed a voice in her ear. She began to panic and did the only thing she could think of. If asked later, she wouldn't know why she did it in the first place. Yelling, she knew why, yelling for Him. Ya not what was suppose to come out. She bit the hand over her mouth hard. The guy pulled his hand away cursing,

"Fuckin bitch bit me!" he growled. Sarah took her chance and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"JARETH I WISH YOU WERE HERE!" Silence and the guy grabbed her roughly buy the hair,

"Fuckin cunt. You'll pay for that." His hand raised until a murderous voice echoed from further down the hall,

"Let. Her. Go."

**AAAAAND that's all. Sooo...uh ya. Cliffe. Don't kill me please? I like living! Remember killing me means you won't find out what happened. Is it Jareth or Sal? Or both? Will Sarah be ok? Tune in next time! 15 reviews for an update people! Cuz I feel like having time to accurately work on a chapter lol. See ya all!**

**-Andy**


	4. Fall into my arms

**ATU**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**AN: I'm truly sorry for the delay. Shits been happening and now with the threat of our stories being taken off the site I'm wondering if it's time to migrate over to DeviantArt. Not to mention I got an unexpected block when a guy quite literally fell into my life. Any way here is the next chapter enjoy.**

The two men paused looking down the hall for any sign of movement. Sarah held her breath waiting for something to happen. The sound of foot steps approaching at a calm pace put Sarah on edge until she felt the shift in the air. Her whole body relaxed and a small smirk filled her lips. Child like laughter broke out all around the hallway and Sarah actually laughed as the men started to look around nervously, as if they were deciding whither to run and hide or keep to their original plan. Magic vibrated through out the hall way and soon a very familiar silhouette came into view. Polished black boots, black and very _very_ tight tights, dark armor and a black and blue cape. Standing only a few feet away was Jareth the Goblin King looking just as intimidating as Sarah remembered when she first met him. The laughter stopped and Sarah met Jareth's gaze,

"While I wish we could have met under different circumstances Your Majesty," Sarah began with a strong voice that wavered only slightly despite the situation, "I have found myself in a rather poor situation." she finished her eyes pleading with him to help her. Green met blue and brown and Jareth gave a slight nod before stating in a cocky voice,

"Yes well, you always liked to make an entrance. Didn't you little Sarah," his gaze softened as he looked at her, "Well, not so little anymore." Sarah turned her head to the side hoping to hide her blush.

"Yes well, we all grow up, and with age," she met his gaze once more, "comes understanding of what you once couldn't." Jareth's eyes widened slightly before turning back into a stoic mask.

"Is that so." he said, as if he was discussing the weather. His eyes fell on the man who was restraining Sarah, "Do yourself a favor and let Sarah go." he said coolly. The laughter and chattering were back and the magic became thick in the air. The two men looked at each other for a moment and before Sarah knew what was happening a bang rang out. She looked up to see Jareth's face fill with shock and quickly become murderous. Sarah placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it to see blood. The man holding her dropped her to the floor and as he was thrown into the wall with a crack. As Sarah fell she looked at Jareth. If she was going to die she was going to let him know how she felt for him. Her body hit the floor with a thud and she reached out her hand to Him.

"Jareth," she murmured, and before she knew it he was by her side.

"Sarah, damn it Sarah! You need to hold on. Your stubborn, stay awake damn it!" as her mind fell into a haze she noted dully that he was pleading with her and there was a warm and comforting feeling on her stomach.

"Jareth, please you need to know." she whispered, "You need to know I love you. I've always loved you." her voice was wavering and she felt tears running down her face. She found herself looking into the eyes that haunted her dreams so relentlessly and couldn't help but smile.

"Sarah hand on a little longer. I can save you, but you need to give me permission to take you to the underground." he begged her. Sarah's eyes became unfocused,

"You know if I die now, I could die happy. Being in your arms." she muttered, "but I don't think I'm ready to die yet. Jareth, I give you my permission to take me to the underground. Also, thank you." she got out before passing out in his arms. Jareth wasted no time vanishing back to the underground but not before transporting the two men to an oubliette so he could deal with them later.

-JSJSJS-

Sal watched in shock as everything played out and wanted to hit himself for not realizing who Sarah was. Sal wasn't a human, he was a Fae who moved above ground after thousands of years bellow. Even after moving above he kept tabs on what was going on underground. The news of the Goblin Kings defeat had reached his ears and he had been utterly shocked. No one had ever bested the Goblin King or his Labyrinth, so most Fae had been in snit at the news and the tales of the Girl who ate the peach spread all through out the worlds. He let out a sigh and without any thought faded like a ghost from the hallway knowing when Jareth found out his identity he was going to be in for one hell of a rant.

-JSJSJS-

Jareth appeared in his throne room and began yelling out orders to the goblins and headed toward his room. Right before he got to the door he yelled out,

"Romulus get your ass out here!" before kicking open his door and laying Sarah gently onto his bed. A few moments latter a man about Jareth's height walked in. His hair black and tied back in a pony tail reaching his shoulders. He was dressed in modern black jeans and a white button down shirt. His skin sun-kissed as if he spent all day out in the sun.

"What the hell do you-oh my." he whispered when he noticed Sarah's body. He walked over and waved his hand and Sarah's body took on a soft glow. Romulus shut his eyes and then let out a sigh,

"You started healing her and thanks to that, she will live. I will go get something to clean up that wound." with a snap of his finger the bullet appeared in his hand, "After all, I don't want her to get an infection." With that he walked out of the room. Jareth sat down next to Sarah running his thumb across her cheek,

"Oh precious, I wanted to see you again so bad but not under these circumstances." he whispered sadly.

"S'not your fault." came the groggy reply. Jareth's eyes snapped up to her's and he couldn't help but stare. She looked so utterly exhausted but happy at the same time. Her hand came to rest on his and she shut her eyes with a sigh.

"Sarah you need to rest." he said softly. She gave a slight nod,

"Yes well getting shot will tire one out. Jareth thank you for coming for me, I know for a fact you didn't have to." she said quietly. Jareth wrapped his hand in her's making her look at him in shock,

"I didn't have to, but I could never ignore your call. Especially one of such nature as tonight." he responded with a strong voice. Sarah tilted her head to the side,

"You heard what I said didn't you?" she asked nervously. Jareth nodded and at her saddened expression couldn't help but ask,

"Why?" her eyes shut and he was surprised to see her crying.

"I meant it Jareth, and I know you could never feel the same way. Especially after the way I threw everything back in your face the last time!" she cried out, voice heavy with emotion. Jareth watched in shock as she cried, "I took everything you did for granted, all the chances, all the help, everything! I was such a fool and I regret it so much. Jareth I know you can never forgive me but-" Sarah was cut off as Jareth's lips crashed against her's. Sarah sat in shock for a few moments before wrapping her arms around Jareth's waist. The kiss was soft and sweet and everything Sarah could have hoped for. Jareth pulled back after a moment and stared into Sarah's eyes,

"You don't need to apologize precious. You were young, and I shouldn't have made that offer. A flaw of living for as long as I have is you don't understand time. When I tried to tell you how I felt I wasn't telling a teenage girl, I was telling a woman and I didn't realize that until it was too late. Sarah you shouldn't blame yourself." He said the last part a little sternly because he was truly upset about Sarah always putting herself down. She went to say something and then noticed the blood on Jareth's shirt,

"O my god." she whispered hoarsely looking down at her stomach. Jareth let out a long string of curses in several different languages before pushing Sarah lightly back on to her back,

"That would be my fault. I numbed the pain so you wouldn't feel anything. Romulus should be back in a few minutes. He is the healer here, and a good friend." he explained to her. She nodded still stunned at seeing a whole in her stomach. "Sarah," her whispered name made her eyes snap up to Jareth, "You'll be fine. Also," he leaned so his lips were almost touched her's, "I still, and always will, love you precious." Sarah's eyes filled with tears, but there was a happy smile on her face. Jareth kiss her lips lightly before sitting back up right before Romulus reentered the room.

"Ah your awake? Rather impressive after being shot. Names Romulus by the way, and you must be Sarah Williams if I'm correct." Said the man with a friendly voice as he pulled out a small bottle. Sarah nodded slightly,

"Um yes, I am." He smiled slightly at her and she recognized it from the smile Sal always gave her and relaxed a little,

"Alright, you are going to feel a little pain but this should seal up that nasty wound of yours." with that said he poured the contents of the bottle onto her wound. Sarah gasped at the pain and found herself squeezing Jareth's hand, who began to whisper reassuring statements in her ear. After a few moments the pain stopped and Sarah let out a sigh. Romulus smirked slightly,

"You know some Fae actually scream when taking that potion. Good on you girly." he said with a wink. Sarah gave a sad smile,

"Yes well, I've been through worse." she said quietly. Romulus frowned and notice Jareth stiffen before pulling Sarah close once more.

"Well Sarah I bet your kinda hungry. I'll go talk to the cook and see if I can get them to make a light meal." with that Romulus walked out. Jareth looked down at Sarah with concerned eyes,

"Are you feeling alright precious?" he asked.

"Just a little stiff but other then that, I'm doing well." she answered with a smile. Jareth kiss her cheek,

"Feeling well or not you still need to rest," Sarah pouted making Jareth chuckle, "And pouting will get you no where." he said affectionately. Sarah laughed slightly,

"Yes well, it was worth a shot. Jareth did you really mean what you said?" she asked with a curious and hopeful look in her eyes. Jareth's eyes softened,

"Yes I did, I love you Sarah and I won't let anything ever happen to you." he whispered. Sarah nodded and hugged Jareth who readjusted himself so Sarah could lay comfortably in his arms. He absently ran his hand threw her long hair noting how she sighed happily. He waited so long to have her in his arms and even in this terrible situation the wait had been worth it. After a few minutes Sarah's steady breathing alerted him that she was asleep. Her hands clinging into his shirt not letting go even in sleep. Jareth shut his eyes relaxing, deciding to get some shut eye.

-JSJSJS-

Romulus walked back in with a tray to see his King sleeping with his face buried in Sarah's hair. The former clinging to the other. Romulus let a wolf like grin find its way to his face and summoned a camera,

"Blackmail just writes itself in this palace." he murmured taking a picture. With that he blew out the candle and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the throne room and stopped short when he saw who was standing there,

"Brother..." he whispered. Standing across from him was Sal or better known as Remus.

**Woot it's done. Sorry it took so long. I'm hoping to have the next one out faster. As for Romulus and Remus, they are just names. The Fae seem to like stories so I thought the names would work. Any who, review my good readers :D I'm already working on the next chapter but I'm going on Vacation, tho that shouldn't stop me. Till next time!**

**-Andromada**


	5. Revange and Happiness

**ATU**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey everyone this is the final chapter of According to You. It's been fun and I'm willing to write another Labby fiction if you guys want that. So for the last time, (at least in this story)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Things get a weee bit steamy nothing you all can't handle**

Romulus stared at his brother for a few seconds before walking up to him...and hitting him soundly on the head.

"YOU DUMBASS!" he yelled at his twin. Sal, now Remus, had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry?" he asked pitifully. That only caused him to be hit again.

"Sorry? You disappear for 60 years and you say sorry? There was no note, nothing! For all Jareth and I knew you were dead! You better have a damn good reason for this! I mean you disappeared right after the prophecy about Jareth's mate was made! What the hell man!" Romulus shouted angrily. Remus sighed,

"It was because of the prophecy I left. It said she would have a fay protector. There are very, very, very few fay that live above and you and I both know it. I figured I should get my ass up there and do my best to find her. Since I have left I have helped many women coming from abusive situations get back on there feet, and low and behold one of the waitresses at the dinner I own is Jareth's mate. Not that I knew that when I took the poor girl in. All I knew at that point was the poor thing would be dead soon if I didn't help her." Remus explained patiently. Romulus began to calm down some what at the explanation, but still looked ticked off.

"You still could have told us." Remus shrugged his shoulders,

"What's done is done. Unlike our crazy king I can't turn back time." he said with a grin.

JSJSJSJS

Sarah woke up with a slight headache and attempted to bury her head in the warm pillow she was sleeping on. She paused noticing her pillow had a heart beat. Sarah looked up to see Jareth's peaceful face. He was sleeping, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. She couldn't help the bright smile that filled her face. So it hadn't been a dream this time, he had come for her when she called. She shifted her self so she could get a better look at the handsome fay's features. He was everything she would ever want and everything she would ever need. Letting out a soft sigh her eyes scanned the room noticing it was finely decorated. She moved to get up and stretch her legs but as soon as she was in a sitting position she found her self being pulled back down.

"Now where do you think your going precious?" he whispered in her ear. Sarah blushed feeling his breath on her neck but pushed those thoughts to the back of her head.

"I'm getting up to stretch my legs, I feel very sore." she answered him. He hummed softly letting her go. Sarah stood up rolling her shoulders a few times and then turning back to Jareth who was watching her with a small smile. A wicked smirk came to her face and Jareth raised his eyes brows only to have Sarah tackle him. His eyes were comically wide as she broke down laughing. Soon he couldn't help it either and also broke down laughing, Sarah looked up slightly shocked at how happy him laughing made her. He pulled her head down kissing her softly only to pull back a few seconds later to Sarah's immense displeasure. She pouted causing Jareth to chuckle.

"So how are you feeling?" his face becoming serous. She shrugged her shoulders still not moving from her spot on top of him.

"I'm feeling fine, just sort of sore." her stomach growled and she blushed, "and hungry." she added. Before Sarah knew what was happening Jareth had picked her up bridal style and walked to the other side of the room and pushed open a door. Sarah blinked seeing a large bathroom, with a pool sized bathtub. Jareth smirked and before Sarah knew it she was dropped in a tub full of warm water cloths and all. She broke the surface spluttering like a cat. Jareth stood there smirking and Sarah couldn't help it,

"You bastard I'm gonna murder you!" she screamed grabbing the fay by his shirt, and with strength he didn't know she had pulled him in with her. Jareth spluttered much like Sarah had, his hair now falling straight down his back.

"Oh you are so going to get it." he growled and teasing glint in his eyes. She yelped as he pulled her body against his and kissed her passionately. Sarah gasped slightly, tangling her hand in his hair and gripping his shoulder with the other. This was pure bliss, she felt like she could take on the world at this moment. Jareth was feeling high, Sarah was all he ever wanted and the woman was never leaving his side again. She was the only one who could outsmart him and out sass him as well. She was like a light in the dark room it was all he could do not to take her then and there and she wasn't making it easy either as she wrapped her shapely legs around his waist pulling him closer. Sarah pulled back for air panting, her hand still tangled in his hair her forehead resting against his.

"That wasn't very nice goblin king." she murmured. He chuckled,

"I hope your referring to me throwing you into the tub." he smirked. She narrowed her eyes and grinding her hips into him causing him to bite down on his lip,

"Don't be a smart ass." she said sweetly. Jareth looked like he wanted to get her back but decided against it,

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked no one. She giggled,

"I hope you keep me around." she said softly. He smiled softly,

"Of coarse I am." he whispered pulling her against him making the water slosh over the side of the tub. Sarah clung to Jareth and let out a choked sob. He looked down in concern and she looked up her eyes filled with tears,

"I missed you so much." She sobbed clinging to him like he would vanish any moment, "I remember, on night I woke up screaming for you. That dream had been so vivid we were dancing and it was so amazing." she cried her fingers grasping his wet shirt tightly, "I had to watch in the dream as you walked away and it killed me." she sobbed, Jareth held her tighter,

"That was the night Jake burned the book. It was the only night I tried to hit him back after he hit me and the only time I succeeded." she choked out sadly, "It was also the first night he..he.." she couldn't finish her sentence and only sobbed harder into Jareth's shirt. He held her tightly as she broke down, and swore he would kill that bastard. How dare he? How dare he hurt his precious Sarah? His angel!

"It's alright Sarah, I'm here. I'm not leaving you again precious. Never again." he whispered lovingly in her ear. Her grip loosened slightly and her tears started to stop.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped, "I just broke down." she said whipping her tears away. Jareth ran his thumb across her cheek lovingly,

"It is quite alright." he said softly. She sniffled a few more time before calming down completely.

"I need to ask you something." she whispered,

"Yes?"

"Can we go above for a week. I..I haven't seen my family in years they probably think that bastard killed me. Also...I want to show you some stuff above ground. I mean if you want." she said quietly. Jareth gave a smile,

"That can be arranged my love." he said kissing her cheek. There was a knock on the door and Romulus walked in only to stop one foot in the door,

"Ummm...wrong room?" and with that ran like the devil was on his heels. Sarah laughed at Jareth's murderous look, the GK mock glared at Sarah,

"Don't laugh, he should have waited for an answer." he said with false bravado. Sarah gave a grateful smile,

"Thank you. For everything." She said in a tired voice, leaning heavily against him, her eyes dropping shut. Jareth stood up with Sarah in his arms, placing her on the bed before tossing a crystal in the air, drying her hair and magicking her into a nightgown. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her forehead, dimmed the lights and headed out of the room.

JSJSJSJS

A few days passed in the underground, and today was the day that Jareth and Sarah would take their trip above. Also to those who are wondering Jareth tore into Remus when the walked by each other in the hall. (the contents of that conversation are rated NC-17 and can not be repeated in any language) Sarah stood at the balcony of Jareth's room enjoying the view of the Labyrinth. Feeling arms wrap around her she leaned back into Jareth's embrace.

"It's very peaceful." she said softly. Jareth hummed softly in agreement but said nothing. They stood like that for a while before he finally broke the silence,

"What are you going to tell your family?" he asked curiously. She sighed,

"About Jake? The truth they need to know." Jareth nodded,

"And us?" he asked softly. She was quite for a few moments,

"I want to introduce you as my boyfriend, if you are alright with that." she said shyly. Jareth turned her around, smiling down at her,

"That works just fine precious."

"What are you going to wear, while I love what you wear here, I don't think it will work when we go above." she said, giggling at the thought of Jareth walking around in his tight pants and poets shirt. Jareth smirked, and snapped his fingers. Sarah felt her jaw drop as Jareth's entire appearance changed. His out of control blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail that ended at his neck, he was wearing a white button down shirt and, much to Sarah's shock, leather pants, along with black biker boots. His eyes still looked the same, minus the eye markings. Jareth smirked at Sarah's slack jawed expression,

"Precious you are catching flies." he chided teasingly. Her jaw clicked shut, but Jareth wasn't expecting for her to tackle him to the bed, kissing him senseless. Needless to say it was another two hours before the two were once again presentable.

"I hate those damn pants..." Sarah muttered darkly, Jareth laughing quietly in the background. The two of them we're walking up the street toward Sarah's parents house. Sarah smiled, leaning her body against his side, trying to keep herself warm from the cold autumn air. Jareth's lips twitched, trying not to grin, wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist. They soon stood outside Sarah's old house, said woman fidgeting,

"God I can't do this..." she mumbled and turned away, only to find Jareth wouldn't let go.

"Come now precious, I know you can." he said softly, giving her a light squeeze. Sarah shut her eyes taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was silence for a few moments and then the door peaked open.

"SARAH!" was the only warning she got before she was knocked off her feet by a six year old Toby. She held her little brother tightly, not willing to let go. The commotion brought Karen and her father to the door to see her hugging Toby tightly, face buried in his hair. Rick stared at his daughter in shock before running over to her and pulling her and Toby into his embrace, soon joined by Karen. The family didn't notice Jareth until Toby wiggled out of their embrace and ran up to him looking up with admiring eyes.

"You saved my sissy?" he asked in an innocent voice. Jareth knelt down ruffling his hair,

"Only because she let me. After all," he sent the watery eyed Sarah a playful grin, "I have no power over her." Sarah let out a laugh, standing up and whipping her tears.

"Sarah you have to explain everything to us! We thought..." Rick said in a broken voice. He didn't want to finish that sentence with Toby right there.

"Yes Sarah, come inside, we can have some tea or coffee and talk about how this all happened." Karen said in a choked up voice.

"Of coarse, Toby why don't you show Jareth your room?" she sent a pleading look at her beloved and he nodded in understanding,

"Very well precious one, but if you need me..." he trailed off. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I'll call." she said softly as Karen and her father lead her into the house. Once they entered the house Toby tapped Jareth's leg, so he knelt down,

"Yes young Toby?" he said with mischievous eyes.

"You're him, that man she wanted to be with. Your the Goblin King." Toby whispered in awe. Jareth blinked but chuckled,

"Yes Toby I am, but it's a secret OK? Only you and Sarah know." he whispered back. Toby nodded.

"Come on I want to show you my room!" Toby said pulling his hand, Jareth laughed as Toby dragged him along.

JSJSJS

"So Sarah, what the hell happened." her father deadpanned. Sarah sighed,

"You wouldn't happen to have anything stronger then coffee would you?" she joked, sort of. Her father gave a sympathetic smile and handed her a shot glass and pulled out some rum. Sarah poured herself a glass and shot it back without thinking,

"Well abuse was the least of my troubles with that jackass." she said flatly. Something lit behind her eyes, "That fucking bastard raped me." she snarled and knocked back another shot. Her father's eyes were murderous and Karen looked appalled.

"Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough, he degraded me every day. I'm honestly looking back on it wondering why I put up with that bastard. When I had someone like Jareth looking after me this whole time." She shook her head, "I'm obviously an idiot." she muttered, about to knock back another shot only to be stopped by Jareth,

"Toby fell asleep." he said looking at her with raised eyebrows. "and if I hear you call yourself an idiot again I'm going to let Remus go all mother hen on you again." he threatened. Sarah paled,

"You wouldn't Jareth! Romulus is bad enough!" she whined. He shook his head,

"I would so don't tempt me." he said sitting down next to her draping his arm over her shoulders. Sarah sighed,

"But in the end Jareth dragged me out of the flames. Moreover saved my life after I got shot by Jake's two friends." she said knocking back the shot glass. Jareth's head snapped toward her face and her father and Karen looked at her in shock.

"You knew those fools." he hissed slightly. She snorted,

"Jareth, I told you," she looked him dead in the eyes, "If he can't have me, he would see me dead." Jareth pulled her close,

"Over my dead body." he hissed lightly. She rested her head on his shoulder rubbing his other shoulder soothingly,

"Come now love, he isn't worth your anger." she whispered. Rick watched the exchange with something akin to disbelief, if this man had always had her back,

"Why did it take so long for you two to end up together?" he asked. Sarah blinked and Jareth just shook his head,

"Because your daughter is to damn stubborn even after that bastard broke her down." Jareth muttered. Sarah sighed,

"I was foolish and didn't think he loved me back and was to afraid to speak of my feelings."

"Why Sawah?" Four heads turned to see little Toby rubbing his eyes to wake up from is nap. The two siblings shared a look,

"You never forgot did you Toby?" Sarah asked with soft eyes. Toby shook his head and ran up and hugged his sister.

"Never! Jareth was always there for you!" he said with a childish smile. Sarah laughed pulling him closer.

"Yes," she said meeting Jareth's loving gaze, "He always was."

After that the subject of Jake was dropped. After a few hours of talking with her family, Sarah and Jareth left with a promise to visit again soon. As they walked threw the park Sarah got an idea,

"I want revenge." she said out loud. Jareth stopped and looked back at Sarah who had slowed down and was staring out at the pond in the park. Her eyes held fiery determination and it quite honestly turned him on. Seeing that amount of passion in her eyes once again made him happy, thrilled even. He walked over wrapping his arms around her waist,

"And what is your plan precious?" he breathed in her ear. She smirked, turning to look him in the eyes,

"Oh why should I hurt him when I can show everyone what a bastard he is? All we need are three V.I.P tickets to _**Solstice**_." He raised an eyebrow at that but her eyes bore into his,

"Only if I get to play with him as well." he said. She laughed, and laughed hard. Jareth smirked, she was becoming herself again.

"Only after I'm done with him." she said with a smirk. Jareth captured her in a searing kiss, which she returned heatedly,

"Jareth," she breathed out, "After this is over, I want to get married. I'm not losing you again." He grinned at her,

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask." he smirked, and around her neck now rested an amulet identical to his. His lips were on her's again and she gripped his shoulders pushing herself closer. There was a drop of rain, and then it began to downpour. Jareth pulled away looking at her with a silly smile and she laughed. She felt so free, so ready to face the world.

"Thank you." she whispered. He grinned and next thing she knew they were standing outside a five star hotel and he dragged her in behind him kissing her softly.

"One room please." he said with a grin at the clerk. She smiled,

"Name?"

"Jareth King. Here's my card." he said handing it to her and grabbing the key pulling a giggling Sarah after him. The clerk smiled at the love and went back to work.

JSJSJS

The two fell onto the bed kissing but Sarah soon stopped,

"Jareth?" she asked softly. He hummed kissing down her neck. She sighed contently, but shook her head,

"Please Jareth I want to wait till we are married, please?" she asked quietly. He met her eyes and smiled,

"As you wish, but that doesn't mean we can't play around like at the castle." he said with a grin. She blushed, but giggled all the same.

"You might be able to convince me." she said softly.

"Challenge accepted." he growled possessively. She yelped as her shirt flew off. For tonight it was all about her and Jareth. Tomorrow, she would have her revenge.

JSJSJS

Sarah awoke with a content sigh, still snuggled into Jareth's side.

"This I can get use to." she murmured nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent.

"So could I precious." said a sleepy Jareth nuzzling her hair. She giggled, and sat up looking down at him,

"Come now Goblin King we have work to do." she said with a feral grin. Jareth smirked,

"As you wish my Queen." The two quickly dressed and turned over their key and headed out for some shopping. They were going threw racks of clothes until Sarah let out a squeal of delight before speeding off toward the dressing room. Jareth walked after her, and soon found himself slack jawed as Sarah walked out. She was wearing tight, leather pants, a black corset top and over it a black trench coat jacket. She smirked at his reaction,

"You like?" she asked inspecting her nails. Jareth growled lightly,

"Who is this revenge on again?" his eyes flashing,

"Oh Jake of coarse, doesn't stop me from torturing you." with that she walked back into the dressing room living Jareth to try to formulate a response, which he didn't. Just glared lightly when she walked out. They headed over to the cash register, but something caught Jareth's eye.

"Come here." he said pulling her towards the shoes. She laughed as he pulled her after him. She saw the boots he was pointing at and grinned kissing him soundly.

"Oh they are so perfect." The boots were knee high and had a heel on them, and had laces going up. With the boots they head toward the register and Jareth payed for everything and they headed out.

Revenge would be sweet. Sarah thought with a smirk.

Jareth knew his would be even sweeter.

JSJSJS

Jake was sulking around his apartment, trying to figure out what to do about Sarah. The guys never reported back so that had to mean that attempt failed. They were now checking for weapons at the club. He huffed, and then the door rang. He grumbled getting up and when he opened the door he saw an envelop. His name was scrawled across it, and he knew the handwriting immediately. He tore it open seeing a letter and a V.I.P ticket to _**Solstice**_.

_Dear Jake,_

_ I hope you are suffering without me because the idea makes me truly happy. I'm betting you are wondering what happened aren't you? Who knew Sal could talk sense into! HA! Now here I am in Jareth's arms, writing this letter while both of us laugh our asses off at your idiocy! I gave you everything and you threw it in my face you ungrateful jackass! So here is an open invite, trying and drag me down again, but don't be surprised if everything back fires on you sorry ass. Jareth and I shall arrive at Solstice at midnight, come get me Jake if you think you can. Also Jareth sends his utter hatred. He is such and amazing guy is he not? All my hate,_

_Sarah Williams_

Jake tore up the letter and went to get dressed, it was already eleven and there was no way in hell he was letting that bitch get away with this.

JSJSJS

Sarah smirked looking at the crystal Jareth showed her,

"Hook, line, and sucker." she smirked. Jareth couldn't help but laugh. Sarah looked like she was having the time of her life and he couldn't blame her.

"Come precious, we must get going we only have a half an hour to arrive now." She nodded putting on her black shades. This was going to be so much fun, Jareth it turned out, knew how to drive. Who would have guessed. They rented a jag for one evening, the top was down and she giggled as Jareth opened the door for her.

"After you." he said with a grin. He looked down right sexy in his leather pants and button down black shirt. Jareth got in and revved the engine.

"Ah, I love that sound." he grinned. She laughed,

"Guess that's one thing all men have in common." she grinned as he took off down the street. Ya, this rocked.

JSJSJS

Jake was standing outside _**Solstice**_, being able to go in at any time. He wanted to see when Sarah and this guy arrived. He turned his head up when he saw a jag pull up and gave a low whistle. A car like that was hard to come by in this town but his eyes narrowed as soon as the man got out walking to the other side and let out a woman with dark brown hair. She glided out, her coat flowing behind her. She was wearing black shades and looked at the guy with a smirk. He threw the keys to a valise.

"If that car gets a scratch we will have issues." he heard the man say.

"Come now darling it's only a car we are heading to England come morning anyway." came the woman's voice. Jake stiffened. No...no way. The woman pushed her shades up revealing dazzling green eyes full of life and fire.

"Ah precious one how very true." The man wrapped his arm around her waist. Most of the males outside were staring at the woman in wonder. The females doing the same to the man.

"Jareth come on I want to sing." said the woman with a pout and Jake let out a growl, so it was her.

"Sarah dearest, anything for you." The two strolled in handing over their tickets. Jake followed shortly after. Trailing the two to the second floor just in time to see Sarah leaned over the book of songs.

"Sarah!" came an excited yell. She turned and grinned at Sal and the newcomer.

"Brothers!" she said with a grin hugging both. Jake was confused how were they related?

"I heard you and Mr. tight pants were getting married! Congrats you'll officially be our little Sis!" The stranger spun her around causing her to laugh. Jake scowled, this was so wrong.

"Romulus you put me down this instant!" she scolded. The man did so and Sal continued,

"Tell me your singing! You can put Jareth to shame in the department!" he grinned. She laughed and nodded pointing at a song. The two men shared a grin.

"We will head over to Jareth then! Good luck!" The DJ grinned and announced on the mic,

"We once again have Sarah Williams with us! Most of you will remember her as the girl who sung What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger. Ironically she then got shot, and is now standing in front of us. So put your hands together for Sarah who will be singing Gunpowder and Lead!" Sarah grabbed the mic and as soon as the music started she was moving across the stage,

"**County road 233, under my feet  
>Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me<br>I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail  
>And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell" <strong>

Sarah blew a kiss to Jareth who grinned back at her from his place at the bar. Jake growled, starting to get the feeling he was sent her on purpose.

"**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<br>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man<br>I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
>Gunpowder and lead"<strong>

Now her eyes landed on him as she hopped of the stage walking straight toward him, a ring dazzling on her finger and eyes full of hatred. The crowed began to realize she was singing about him and hissed in disgust. Jareth smirked, oh she was so cruel, thankfully it wasn't to him any more.

"**It's half past ten, another six pack in  
>And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind<br>He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
>He don't know what's waiting here this time"<strong>

She stopped in front of Jake but said to the room, "You hear it all the time, a girl trapped in an abusive relationship, but it doesn't really hit till you see it for your self." The crowed looked ready to kill Jake,

"He also tried to have her killed!" Jareth threw in helpfully to the already pissed off mob. Sarah kept on singing look Jake straight in the eyes,

"**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<br>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man<br>I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
>Gunpowder and lead"<strong>

The crowd looked ready to tear into the bastard, but it only got worse as Sarah finished singing,

"**His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
>He'll find out when I pull the trigger"<strong>

She glared one last time at Jake,

"Go to hell you self serving bastard." She turned her back to him and that was her fatal mistake, he thought with a grin. Jake pulled a knife and held it to her throat. She stiffened and the crowd became outraged. Jareth's eyes became murderous as did Remus and Romulus.

"Come on Sarah how stupid are you?" he mocked, but before he knew what happened he was pinned to the ground with a gun at his head.

"I'm pretty damn smart Jake." she hissed. The crowd cheered as she used the heel of her shoe to kick the knife away. Once she did that she kicked him in the side.

"Burn in hell." and with that she walked toward Jareth who embraced her. Jake was thrown our of the club into a dark ally.

"Well, Well, Well." came a velvety voice. Jake looked up to see Sarah's boyfriend and went to attack him, but found himself froze. A grin filled the others face,

"Time to pay." and with that the two vanished. After that Jake was never heard from again.

JSJSJS

The wedding was beautiful. Sarah's family was invited as well as everyone from Remus's dinner. At the end of the day, when she was pinned to the bed by a grinning Jareth she could do nothing but smile,

"Forever?" she asked lovingly. He laughed,

"Sorry I'll have to ask for more. Forever isn't long at all." And with that he claimed her lips.

**The End  
><strong>

**OMFG IT'S OVER! AAAAAAAHHHH! Well I hope you all liked the ending! :) Now it is time for me to go work on A Chance For Change. I'm also taking requests for one shots. If I find them interesting I'll write them :) but only for Labyy :D cuz I'm in loooove with Jareth and Sarah. Well bye bye everyone see you next time. Follow me if you want, I will be writing more labby don't worry!**


End file.
